


Send Your Cutest Delivery Boy!

by decadentbynature



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Demon!Vanitas, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kissing, M/M, Mind Break, NonCon to DubCon to Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: Pizza delivery boy Ventus hates the hoity toity neighborhood but loves the huge tips he can get. When he delivers to a home he's never been to before, he gets stiffed on the tip by Vanitas, a famous actor. Ventus isn't shy on how annoyed he is by the lack of tip so Vanitas offers him something even better than a tip: his cock.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 218





	Send Your Cutest Delivery Boy!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

It was a neighborhood that all the other delivery drivers avoided at all costs but him, he took every single run up there he could get. Perks of being a good looking guy who knew how to work the room was that he could get himself a good tip just by smiling. He did get why his coworkers avoided this place like the plague, though. It was a fucking pain to get in and out of. Sometimes, as he waited at the second guard station, which was more like a checkpoint than anything else, he wondered whose extreme paranoia had led to this much security. Ridiculous didn’t even come close to describing how thorough the security measures were. He never ceased to be startled that the entire neighborhood wasn’t surrounded by a barbed fence. When he drove up, he always expected to see militia men, complete with guns and dogs, wandering the border of the neighbor, keeping their eagle eyes peeled for any commoner who dared tried to sneak a peek at how the more privileged lived. Well, perhaps that’s how the people who lived in the neighborhood tended to see it: keeping all the filthy peasants out, only letting in those like him – humble delivery boys who were bringing the tasty treats straight to their homes – but only for long enough to deliver the food. 

Then, he was expected to get the fuck out. Fine with him – this place made him itch. None of his other coworkers ever mentioned it but he knew they got the same uncomfortable sensation whenever they came up here. He saw people around here all the time – walking their dogs, talking with their neighbors, chilling in the front yard and often, milling around in their massive houses, going about their everyday lives…but it never mattered what they were doing, he always got the feeling that they were watching him. As he drove down the immaculately maintained streets, lined with blossoming trees and lines of vibrant flowers, he could never shake the feeling that dozens of eyes were focused solely on him. The reason his coworkers always gave for avoiding this neighborhood was now long it took to get in and out (which messed up their delivery times) but he knew…they all knew; it was this unsettling feeling. 

It was all bullshit – they all knew that – but he could understand why they’d avoid it. Him, on the other hand, he just dealt. The money he got from tips was far better than what he could get anywhere else. Best ones were when the homeowners themselves open the doors and just hurl whatever bills they have in their pockets. Ventus had made close to $200 in tips once, just from lucking out and getting the actually rich people answering the door, rather than the butler or ‘help’, as people around here prefer them to be called. He still was tipped well when it was just the ‘help’ but never as well. So, he was always hoping to walk on up to those impressive doors, hit that doorbell and come face to face with some famous actor, judge or senator. Gender didn’t matter to him – this smile could work wonders on everyone. 

Course, that didn’t make having to go through these fucking checkpoints any less annoying. Sighing heavily, lightly drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, Ventus kept his gaze trained forward, maintaining a neutral expression. The security guards here didn’t like being watched as they went through the extensive process of getting him cleared. He learned from one of his ex-coworkers that they intentionally kept people who watched there longer. A little experiment had proven that true – these fuckers always went faster when he looked anywhere but them. Course, he also had to make sure he was looking around too much. Couldn’t look like he was up to no good, and apparently, just looking around translated too: I’m thinking about breaking into this place and robbing all these poor rich people of everything they own! He’d never been accused of that up front but had been casually interrogated on a couple occasions. It was always such a surreal experience for one of this rent-a-cops to smile down at him in the kind of way that you grin an idiot and ask him in a tone that could be mistaken for a friendly one, if it wasn’t for how cold and hard their eyes were, what he was planning on doing when he got out of work. 

If it was obvious that the security guard was just doing their job, he stuck with the truth: eat whatever was in the fridge, watch whatever mindless program was on the tv then sleep – pretty much what 95% of the rest of the world did. For the obnoxious ones, the ones who would gleefully keep him idling there for hours if they could, he always offered a big smile and informed the fuckers in his most enthusiastic voice that his boyfriend was back from a business trip so he was going to spend the evening fingering himself until he could fit a jet up there in preparation for his boyfriend’s massive penis. It was a flat out lie – last time he was in a relationship was in high school, he hadn’t had a hookup in years and the last time he had enough energy after working three jobs was before he started working three jobs, which was years ago. Most he could manage most nights was an unsatisfying jerk off in the shower. Course, being so thoroughly in need of a good dicking made the lie seem all the more realistic. Got those fuckers to shut up real quick…with the exception of one guy, who’d already been flirting (badly but still flirting, regardless), and visibly got an erection. 

That had been an interesting day, especially since the guy passed Ventus his number (with a wink, of all things – as though that made his ugly ass any more appealing). Ventus had taken it with a smile, and as soon as he drove away, he balled it up and tossed it into the floorboard, where it probably still was, getting crushed underneath the soles of his sneakers. Fucker must’ve flirted with the one person since that was the first and last time Ventus saw him – though the rent-a-cops didn’t tend to last long. He’d only seen a couple of them more than once. He was guessing that the pay wasn’t good enough to deal with rich snobs on a daily occasion. Hell, even though he eagerly took every run up here that he could, he shuddered at the thought of having to do this every single day. Finally, the security guard waved him through, barely giving him a second glance as she whacked the button that opened the gates. Ventus drove on without a word. This one was going a lot further in then he’d been before. He took a corner, his GPS letting him know that the house he was looking for was all the way at the end of the cul-de-sac. Even from a distance, Ventus could see it. His jaw dropped a little as he neared it. 

Now, the houses in this area were beyond impressive – beautiful, unique, massive…but they looked like hovels in comparison to this one. How had he never seen this before? It practically took up the entirety of the end of the street…no, there was no ‘practically’ about it – it did take up the entire end of the street. Ventus glanced down at the GPS. Well, there was his answer: that street name was unfamiliar. He’d never delivered to this area before. The neighborhood was huge. Made sense that if he wasn’t heading in this direction, he wouldn’t have noticed or even been able to see it over the other massive houses. Still…even he had to admit that it was a little daunting to be driving up to such an spectacle. As he pulled up in front, unable to tear his eyes away from the exquisitely crafted castle in front of him, he couldn’t help to feel like he was about to be pranked. Like seriously, someone who could afford a home like this, placing an order for a fucking pizza? Bastard must have access to a whole hoard of cooks who could make him something that tasted far better than this garbage. 

Turning the car off, Ventus spent a few minutes just staring up at the house. A high brick wall surrounded, as far as he could see, the entirety of the house. There was a heavy metal gate in front of the wide, stone paved driveway and in the front. He didn’t know what this architecture would be called…fucking rich, he supposed. It was a weird mixture of modern, eclectic and traditional; somehow, it worked, though he wouldn’t call it beautiful. Rather, it came off as ‘look at all the money I have’. Ventus pressed his lips into a thin line. If this was a fucking prank, he was quitting. There were more than enough shitty jobs out there to replace this shitty job. Blowing a harsh breath through his nose, Ventus grabbed the pizza from the back and got out, tucking the keys into his pocket. He quickly walked up to the front gate, reaching over to smash his hand against the intercom. 

Nothing. Silence. 

Sighing in irritation, Ventus hit it again. This part wasn’t surprising or uncommon. This whole bullshit was expected, but still really fucking annoying. Again, silence. Again, Ventus whacked the button. Probably was going to need a good three to four more times before someone finally answered him. If no one did by then, he’d have to call work to either get this fucker’s number or get them to call them to let him the fuck through so he could get his money. Goddamn stupid pricks, just making him- 

“Yeah?” A rough, annoyed voice said from the intercom, making him jump. 

Well, look at that. Someone who actually got their butt in fucking gear. Bending down, Ventus pushed the button to respond and said in a cheery voice, “Hello sir. This is Ventus from Mickey’s House. I have your pizza.”

“Wow.” The man on the other side said, a lilt of amusement appearing in his voice, “Should’ve warned me you were gonna be so quick. Hang on, I’ll buzz you in.”

Ventus stepped back, fully expecting to have to wait a while. To his surprise, the buzzer came right away. Jumping a little, Ventus pulled open the gate and slipped through. Behind the brick wall, the front law was simple but pretty. In comparison to the house, it was a little bit of a letdown. Just some shrubs, flowers, and the normal stuff – no statues or fountains anywhere to be seen. He was careful to not even get near the grass on the way up to the front door. Front door was predictably impressive – probably cost more than Ventus made in five years. He rang the bell, then step back to wait. Again, he expected to wait. Again, he was surprised when, less than two minutes later, the door opened. 

He expected a butler or maid. Someone in this kind of house didn’t seem like the type who’d go answering doors themselves. Seemed as though some force was intent on proving him consistently wrong today. 

“Hey.” The man standing in the doorway was only wearing a towel around his waist. Water glistened on his smooth, flawless tan skin. Bright, beautiful golden eyes peered down at Ventus with a mischievous, almost cruel amused gleam. They were nearly the same height but something in the way the man held himself made him feel bigger, taller. The corner of his full lips were tilted up in a smirk. Ventus might’ve spent an embarrassingly long time ogling at the man’s gorgeously defined chest and stomach (as well as the obvious V of his pubic bone) if his gaze hadn’t been glued to his face. 

He had delivered to people he recognized before. Politicians, actors, even a judge once (high profile case, pretty much everyone involved plastered all over the news) but it had never really phased him. Just people, in his mind – people who needed to be paying him but people nonetheless. This…this was an entirely different ballpark. Not only did he recognize this man, he was his one and only celebrity crush. Vanitas, a very well-known actor who’d been stealing hearts ever since barreling onto the movie scene a while back. He had the privileged position of being the only actor Ventus had seen every movie and tv show he was in, and had shamelessly masturbated to on more than a few occasions. Needless to say, he was a bit enamored with him. Still, that didn’t stop him from being professional. Straightening his shoulders, keeping his gaze glued to his face (despite really, really, really wanting to look at everything below his neck), Ventus offered a broad smile. 

“Hello sir. Again, my apologizes for the wait. Here is your order.” He gracefully wrangled out a large box from the bag, and handed it over to Vanitas. 

To his surprise, Vanitas pulled open the lid right there and grabbed a piece. He chomped down, his eyes fluttering closed as he moaned happily. Ventus’s cock twitched inside his underwear. Heat rose up into his cheeks. Fuck, if only he could predict the future! He would’ve found some sort of way to record that…for prosperity reasons, of course. No way he’d upload it anywhere – nah, that would be solely for his benefit. 

“Fuck!” Vanitas exclaimed, chewing through another big mouthful of pizza. A big smile spread across his face. A smear of grease glistened on his lips, drawing Ventus’s gaze down to them. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to clean him up by dragging his tongue across his lips. Those golden eyes flickered up to Ventus, who jumped a little, his heartbeat suddenly picking up to pound against his ribs. Giving Ventus a look that was half-irritated, half-amused (and all making his cock harden even further), Vanitas sneered, “You’re still here? Do me a favor and fuck off.”

“Huh?” Was all Ventus was able to get out before the door was slammed right in his face. He blinked rapidly. This…this motherfucker! What the fuck was his problem?! Ventus had been nothing but polite to him, and all he had given him was fucking shit! Guess it went to show that an outer beauty could easily hide a fucking nasty personality. Well, looked like Ventus knew what he was going to be doing when he got home: throwing out everything he owned that had this fucker in it. Funny how positive feelings could be crushed with the simplest of gestures. 

Turning sharply, Ventus snapped, a little louder than he intended, “Wow, thanks for the awesome tip, dude. Fucking fantastic.”

He took one step down, then the sound of the door opening from behind him caught his attention. Before he could catch himself, he was stopping, turning around to find Vanitas leaning against the doorjamb, still munching away on the pizza. Those bright gold eyes stared at him with a hungriness that, despite his boiling fury, got his cock to start twitching again. Fuck, even though he’d proven himself to be a massive asshole, this guy still had an effect on him like no one else did. 

“You want a tip?”

The question felt like a trap. Something about the way Vanitas said it, a low purr that rolled off his tongue, had Ventus instantly on edge. Normally, his response would be along the lines of something that’d be acceptable in the service industry, i.e. something that wouldn’t get him fired if this fucker decided to complain but…something, an instinct, a gut feeling, was telling him that wasn’t the direction to go. Vanitas wasn’t going to complain – he didn’t know how he knew that but he did. If this fucker was gonna complain, he would’ve done it already or would have taken those damned waivers. No…no, this fucker was intentionally pushing his buttons to see how he was going to react. Again, normally, he’d think that Vanitas would want him to blow up but that wasn’t true either – he couldn’t put his finger exactly on it but…it felt like Vanitas wanted him to prove himself. He wanted him to fight for his tip, which was goddamn infuriating. If it were anyone else, Ventus would have just offered a cold smile and went on his way…but no, not when it was this fucker. This is the game he wanted to play, huh? Fine, he would fucking play. 

Ignoring the pulse of heat coming from his crotch, Ventus gave Vanitas his best unimpressed look, “Alright, get to the point.”

“Huh?”

Ventus sighed, irritated, “Look, I know how this all goes. You think I’m some poor sap who’ll dance however you like if you just dangle a dollar in front of my face so name it. Go on. I wanna know how pathetic you are.”

“Me? Pathetic?” A wide grin began to grow across Vanitas’s handsome face. He placed the open pizza box on something inside. Crossing his arms over his beefy chest, those bright golden eyes blazing intensely, he said, “Big words coming from the lowest rung on the ladder.”

“Wow, what a comeback.” Ventus rolled his eyes, “Especially coming from someone I know is about to toss out some humiliating feat for me to perform just for what? 5 dollars?”

“Oh, it’ll be more than that.” That hungry gleam grew even brighter. If Ventus hadn’t been so angry at that point, it might’ve made him pause or even run but he was too pissed off to care. His cock was half-hard. Thrums of simmering pleasure had begun to roll out from the base of his belly, tingling its way through his nerves, inciting his body to heat up. Thankfully, if he was red in the face, that could be misinterpreted as anger, rather than arousal. He didn’t know what the fuck was wrong with him – he was pissed but…as always, something about this man just drove him wild. If he wasn’t careful, his erection was going to become obvious. He needed to end this stupid dance sooner, rather than later so he could drive to a private location, jerk off real quick then head back to work for the rest of his shift. 

“Get to the point.” Ventus sighed, rolling one of his fingers. This was turning into a waste of his time. If this was really the best Vanitas could do, well, Ventus did have to admit…he was a little disappointed. Lowest rung on the ladder? A fifth grader could come up with something better. Utterly pathetic. He expected so much more from him. Another let down – guess the saying was true, don’t ever meet your heroes…or rather, don’t meet the stars who you masturbate to. Ventus heaved an internal sigh – now he was going to have to find someone else to fantasize about it. Not that he really thought he’d ever find anyone as good as Vanitas. It was a little pathetic but really, no one else had ever gotten him this heated with so little. 

Vanitas stared at him for a moment, that snarling grin remaining plastered on his handsome face, then pushed off the doorjamb. He stepped out of the doorway, glaring down at Ventus with that hungry gaze. Feet planted far apart, chest thrust forward, his perfectly straight and white teeth gleaming in the late afternoon sun…anyone else would’ve looked ridiculous standing there like that but there was something about his expression, his aura that made Ventus’s heart pound and his cock twitch. With a jolt, he realized that not only was he fully erect, he was leaking precum at a humiliating rate. Going off how hard his cock was straining against the front of his jeans, there was no doubt in his mind that Vanitas could tell how aroused he was right now. The thought made him want to turn and run but those bright golden eyes held him captive. 

“Okay, here’s the point. You want a tip? Then,” Vanitas reached down and ripped his towel away, tossing it away without a glance, “here’s your tip. Come over here and take it.”

It wasn’t that he thought Vanitas was wearing anything underneath that towel. Going off how wet he still was, Ventus guessed that he had caught him right out of or even while he was still showering. Nonetheless, suddenly having Vanitas completely naked – nothing stand between him and the warm afternoon breeze – had him standing there, gawking like a moron. He thought he was hard before. No, he didn’t even know the definition of aroused up until that moment. It felt like his jeans were going to be torn open from how enthusiastically his cock was thrusting upwards. Wild, screaming heat howled through his nerves. He went from being moderately warm to feeling like he was seconds away from melting into a puddle of goo. All the rage, the irritation was gone in a poof – crushed underneath the immense wave of thirsting, begging lust that came coursing out from where his cock was doing its very best to make him uncomfortable to the point that he was ready to start jerking off right there. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from Vanitas’s cock, even as a little voice of reason in the very back of his mind was exasperatedly exclaiming that they were still outside. 

Just…big. Big. Big. He was so big. Vanitas was miles away from being hard but his cock was still massive. Drool pooled underneath Ventus’s tongue, quickly filling up his mouth. That…that had to be easily the biggest, most gorgeous penis he’d ever seen, and he had seen more than a fair share of dicks – both in real life and in porn. This, though…this was on an entirely different level. Fuck…fuck, they were outside. Anyone could see them right now but he…he wanted it. He wanted it so bad. He wanted that big, fat thing in his mouth. He wanted to fucking choke on it, to feel it pulsing as it pumped thick, heavy cum into his stomach. It had been so long since he’d gotten a good throat fuck. That had to be the reason why he wasn’t bolting the moment Vanitas dropped his towel. Well…and also, it was fucking Vanitas. He had spent more times than he would ever admit imaging being fucked in every way possible by this man. But…this was like a scene out of some porno. He was fully expecting for Vanitas to scream ‘PSYCH’ at any moment and call the cops or something but he continued to stand there, looking at him with amused expectation. 

Something in his gaze…maybe it was just his imagination but…he wasn’t going to say ‘psych’, he wasn’t going to pull back or away. This…this was what he wanted Ventus to do. And he…goddamn it, he couldn’t resist. As much as he didn’t want to give this fucker the satisfaction, he couldn’t do it. He wanted it so bad. He…he couldn’t resist! The empty bag slipped out of his hand. Blowing out a shaky breath through his slightly parted lips, Ventus walked forward on legs that felt like jelly. His mind was completely blank, flooded by a dense, golden fog. Vanitas’s grin grew even bigger, seeming almost to span the entirety of his face. Ventus dropped to his knees in front of him. His breath was coming in fast, harsh pants. If his heart went any faster, it was going to break his damn ribcage. His head was throbbing with a feverish heat. Fuck…this was bad, this was really bad – he could get into so much trouble if someone were to see them but he…he couldn’t stop himself. He…he needed to know what this gorgeous cock tasted like! 

Leaning forward, he slipped his tongue out of his mouth, pressed it to the pronounced curve of Vanitas’s monstrous cock. A rush of deliciously bitter saltiness, with the tiniest tinge of soap – his attitude might be shit but it looked as though the fucker practiced proper hygiene – rushed across his taste buds, sending an electric bolt straight down to his already straining cock. A rush of giddy satisfaction rolled through him when that incredible length immediately began to harden and grow. With that one little taste, he was down for. There was no hope for him. Gasping sharply, he dipped down further, taking the bulbous head into his mouth. Even at not even half-hard, the monstrous mass filled up his mouth. Moaning low in his throat, heat and pleasure pulsing in his lower body, feverish tingles thrumming through his veins, Ventus swirled his tongue around the large head, gathering up a mouthful of precum. Pulling off, he pressed a sloppy kiss to the tip then mouthed all the way down the thick, long length until he reached the heavy balls. Lightly tonguing them, dragging in lungful after lungful of that incredibly masculine scent, Ventus trembled at the realization that Vanitas was now fully hard. Unsurprisingly, he’d been big before but now…huge…far too big for Ventus to fit into his mouth. 

Didn’t stop him from trying, though. Slipping back up, he stretched his mouth open as far as it would go and took the dribbling head back between his lips. Clamping around the twitching shaft, he stayed up around the tip, focusing on swallowing down as much of that precum as he could. Fuck…fuck, how could he taste so good?! There was a bitterness, a strangeness to this taste that he couldn’t get enough of. He’d sucked off quite a few guys but even the guys with the cleanest dicks didn’t taste this astronomically good. He could’ve spent hours just kneeling there, languidly sucking on the spongy head but Vanitas made it known that he had different plans. 

Large, hot hands clamped down on the side of his head, holding him firmly in place. Just as Ventus was making to look up to try to figure out what Vanitas was doing, he was suddenly yanked forward. A loud squeal came rippling out of his throat as Vanitas now fully hard and monstrously big cock pushed deeper and deeper into his mouth, continuing to shove until Ventus’s nose was buried in a thick mass of pubic hair. His eyes bulged then rolled back into his head. Tight, scalding heat flooded into his face. His jaw immediately began to wail in protest as it was stretched far beyond its limits. Drool flooded down his throat. It hurt…it hurt so much! He couldn’t breathe! His lungs were on fire but he…he was gonna cum! He was gonna cum! There came a calm, cruel chuckle from above him. Vanitas curled his fingers slightly, digging his blunt nails into Ventus’s scalp. Grunting, he began to roughly pump his hips, viciously fucking Ventus’s throat. Squealing and wailing around the thick length, Ventus mindlessly sucked on it as Vanitas pummeled in and out of his mouth. Cumming…cumming, cumming, cumming, fuck! Fuck! He was gonna cum! This fucking asshole fucking his throat harder than any other guy he’d ever been with was gonna make him cum! He…he couldn’t hold on! He didn’t want to cum yet but he couldn’t-!

“Oi.” Vanitas laughed, ramming his cock in all the way and rolling his hips a little, grinding his immense length against the delicate linings of his throat, “You listening to me, trash?”

Ventus moaned loudly. 

“Good.” Vanitas laughed again, “Never would’ve thought that a worthless beetle like you could have such an incredible mouth pussy. Feels like I’m fucking an onahole. I thought it’d take a lot longer than this but…fuck, this hole,” Vanitas slid out until just the head of his cock was in Ventus’s mouth then slammed forward again, moaning raspily as his muscular body shuddered, “is so fucking good. Cumming…fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

Ventus shuddered with eager anticipation. Inside…he wanted him to cum inside! He wanted him to pump him full of his hot cum! True to his world, Vanitas’s cock began to swell up even further. Ventus hardly noticed the increased discomfort over the thundering excitement. He hadn’t even thought about touching himself but he was gonna cum! He was gonna cum without even being touched! 

“You, on the other hand.” Vanitas drawled, low and amused, “You’re not going to cum. Not until I tell you that you can. Got it?”

He…he wasn’t gonna-? Before he had the time to get his muddled mind to work through those words, Vanitas curled a hand around the back of his head and yanked him forward, smooshing him against his pubic bone. A loud, growling groan came rolling out of his throat. His cock twitched and pulsed inside of Ventus’s throat then a heavy flood of thick cum was flooding down into his stomach. With Vanitas’s dick buried so deep inside of his throat, he didn’t even have to swallow. Unfortunately, that meant he couldn’t really taste it either. That, however, did not stop an overwhelming crashing wave of pleasure from coursing through him. An immense bubble of pressure and heat swelled up in the base of his belly, pressing hard against the back of his cock…getting bigger and bigger, teasing him, mocking him with the most mind altering orgasm he could ever have but it just…didn’t happen. It hung there, right on the precipice, right on that edge, desperately waiting for it to happen…and that was where he stayed as Vanitas stepped back, sliding his drool drenched, still hard and twitching cock out of his sloppy mouth. 

“Get inside.” He ordered with a smile. 

“…huh?” Ventus gawked stupidly up at him. Cum…why couldn’t he cum? He…he was right there…even without the stimulation of having that magnificent, beautiful cock fucking his throat raw, he was still just about to cum…right there, right fucking there, hanging on by the thinnest thread but he just couldn’t…it was like he was waiting…waiting for Vanitas to give him that one little word that would finally allow him to cum. 

Sighing with playful annoyance, Vanitas lightly smacked Ventus’s cheek with his cock. The only thing stopping him from turning his head and trying to take that gorgeous length back into his mouth was Ventus stepping away, his grin growing at Ventus’s obvious look of disappointment, “You wanna cum, right?”

“Y-yeah…” Ventus replied without thought. At those words, a tiny spark of shame managed to wriggle its way through the continuously pulsing heat but it stood no chance against the blazing, screaming desire to finally be able to orgasm. 

“Then get,” Vanitas lightly tapped his foot against Ventus’s thigh, “your ass inside. Now.”

“But-“

Blowing out a harsh breath, Vanitas said, “It’s as simple as this: either get inside or you’re not going to be able to cum. So, make up your mind but do it quick. I’m not going to wait long.”

With that, Vanitas turned around, not looking over his shoulder to see if Ventus was following. Somehow, he did manage to hesitate for just a few seconds – probably not nearly as long as he should have but he did, at least, try to think this through but before he could really think about whether or not this was a good idea or if the threat that he wouldn’t be able to cum was legit, Vanitas had passed through the doorway, giving the door a little push as he went. It started to close and Ventus was seized with the terror that once it was closed, it wouldn’t reopen for him ever. Scrambling to his feet, coming close to nearly face-planting, Ventus raced up the path, turning slightly to slide through the door, just barely managing to miss whacking his nose on the edge. He wasn’t given a chance to look around. Vanitas was gone. Ventus skidded to a halt, blinking rapidly. How in the hell-? Unless he was running at a break neck speed, there was no way he could’ve gotten out of eyesight by the time he entered the house. 

“Hurry it up.” Vanitas’s voice floated down from the top of the stairs. 

“Motherfucker.” Ventus growled underneath his breath, infuriated by both the increased pain of being so close to cumming but still be unable to, and this fucking game Vanitas was playing. Nonetheless, he rocketed up the stairs, making a split second decision to swing around to the left side. Flying down the hallway, he ran for a couple minutes before slowing down to a walk. He didn’t want to be a broken record but…what the hell was going on? How big was this place?! Where was this asshole? It felt like within moments, he had gotten lost. Stopping to look behind him, Ventus realized with a cold thump that during his hurry, he’d taken a couple of turns and now, had no idea where the fuck he was. Blowing out a hard breath through his nose, Ventus kept going but now, he was on edge. The realization that he might’ve just walked into a serial killer’s lair and was about to be tortured and murdered slowly crept up from the back of his dazed mind. He’d been so wrapped up in his own desire to finally get pounded by the man he’d been thirsting after for years that he hadn’t stop to think that hey, maybe this wasn’t the best idea. 

Just as he was getting to the point that he was seriously considering trying to find his way out of this place, a powerful hand grabbed hold of his elbow. Ventus yelped sharply, jumping a little as he was dragged into a large, extravagant looking bedroom. He wasn’t given the time to examine any of the details. Those bright golden eyes filled up his vision. Large, hot hands cupped the sides of his head, pulling him up into a rough, possessive kiss. The force behind the kiss was so intense, his lips immediately began to burn. An incredible bolt of electric, tingling heat shot straight down to his cock. Vanitas’s tongue shoved its way between his lips, pushing deep into his mouth. Despite having just chomped down a couple slices of pizza, Vanitas didn’t taste like that – no, he tasted…bitter, sharp – almost right at that level of being medicinal. It was the strangest thing…it wasn’t a pleasant taste, yet he was instantly hooked. Dizzily sucking on Vanitas’s tongue, Ventus couldn’t hold back a whine when Vanitas abruptly pulled away. 

That disappointment was short lived. Smiling viciously, his golden eyes gleaming with a brilliant heat, Vanitas grabbed the hem of Ventus’s shirt, yanking it up and over his head. Next was his pants and underwear, wrenched down with enough force to give him friction burn. With quick, nimble fingers, Vanitas got his shoes off, ripped his hands off and threw everything aside. Vanitas pressed a wet, sloppy kiss to the stretch of skin just above his pubic hair. Ventus shivered, his breath catching. Fuck…oh fuck, he had never been this turned on before. He’d never wanted it this badly before! Vanitas straightened up, yanking Ventus back into another rough kiss. He curled his muscular arms around Ventus’s waist and started to back up, leading him towards the bed. Ventus allowed himself to be moved about without complaint. Vanitas spun him around, shoving him down onto the mattress. He didn’t need to be told what to do next. Clumsily moving backwards, he swung around so his head was on the pillows. Vanitas hopped up alongside him. 

“Good boy. Now,” Vanitas reached over to wrench open the drawer in the bedside table, reaching inside to rummage around for something, “let’s have some fun.”

“Y-Yeah, just-“ Ventus began to say, only to stop dead when he saw what Vanitas had gotten out of the drawer. In his hand was a thick coil of rope. Blinking rapidly, not quite to the point of being freaked out but very rapidly reaching that point, Ventus went to ask just what in the fuck he was planning on doing with that (as though it wasn’t immediately obvious), only for Vanitas to move with that same eerie grace. Lunging forward, he roughly rolled Ventus over onto his back, wrenching his arms behind his back and tying his wrists together. Next, that rope went further down, tying his ankles to his thighs. Vanitas pulled the rope tight. It dug painfully into his skin. He hardly noticed. Something was seriously wrong with him. Why…why was this turning him on so much?! Panting heavily, sweat drenching his trembling body, Ventus craned his head around to gaze hazily up at Vanitas. To his relief, it was immediately apparent that he wasn’t the only one who was turned on to the point of not being able to think straight. 

The way Vanitas was staring at him, his hungry gaze roaming greedily over his naked, exposed, vulnerable body…it both terrified him and inspired an ecstasy that he’d never experienced before. Letting out a slow, shaky breath, Vanitas moved forward, shifting between Ventus’s thighs. A sharp gasp rolled out of his mouth when those large, hot hands grabbed hold of his hips, yanking him back a little and wrenching his butt up. Vanitas took one of his ass cheeks into his hand, spreading him open. Ventus’s eyes widened. His breath caught in his throat. Something very hot and very hard pressed to his hole. Just as he was thinking that Vanitas was going to keep up with the teasing theme and draw this out for as long as possible, Vanitas rammed his hips forward, forcing his immense, monstrous cock past the tight ring of muscles to sink deep into his hole. 

A raw, ragged scream ripped itself free from Ventus’s throat. Scalding tears sprang up to his eyes, leaking out to stream down his cheeks. Hurt-! It hurt so fucking badly-! Vantias’s cock was too big! It was too big to suddenly force in like that! He hadn’t been prepared at all! Sobbing in agony, gagging on the nausea and pain, Ventus used what leverage he had to try to wriggle away but Vanitas easily yanked him back. Panting raggedly, sweat dripping off the line of his jaw to plop down onto Ventus’s back, Vanitas kept pushing until every inch of his cock was buried inside of Ventus’s ass. Despite how badly it hurt, the heat, the pleasure hadn’t diminished at all. If anything, he was even harder than he’d previously been. Vanitas dipped down. Hot breath brushed along the curve of his neck. Growling low in his throat, Vanitas bit down hard on his shoulder, his sharp teeth digging into his skin. Tightening his hold on Ventus’s hips, Vanitas began to move, setting a brutal, cruel pace from the first thrust, pounding into Ventus’s seizing hole as though he was trying to puncture through his stomach. One of his hot, sweaty hands slid up to roughly fondle Ventus’s chest, squeezing and groping his pecs, pinching and tugging on his nipples. Ventus squealed shrilly. His cock twitched against the blanket. Heavy drops of precum dripped off to dirty the fabric. Fuck…fuck, fuck, it hurt so bad…so why did it feel so good?! Why was he still right on that verge of cumming?! He…he wanted to cum. He wanted to cum! He wanted to cum! 

Releasing Ventus’s shoulder with a wet, rasping gasp, Vanitas brought his lips to Ventus’s ears, “Who do you belong to?”

“H-Huh?” Was all Ventus was able to get out. 

A large, hot hand slipped underneath his jaw, clamping down hard. Vanitas yanked his head around so he was looking up into those brightly burning golden eyes, “Who do you belong to?”

Ventus stared stupidly at him. Who…who did he belong to? His pleasure muddled mind couldn’t make sense of what was being asked. Blinking slowly, too distracted by the sensation of that immense cock messing him up, Ventus shakily answered, “N…no one…I don’t…I don’t belong to anyone.”

Wrong answer. It was immediately obvious that that was the wrong answer. Vanitas’s lips curled into a furious snarl. Releasing Ventus’s jaw, he straightened up, returning his hand to the curve of Ventus’s hips. Blunt nails dug into his sweat soaked skin. Grunting, Vanitas ramped the pace up even further. Choking out a strangled cry, Ventus curled his hands into loose fists. Fuck, it hurt but it felt so fucking good! He bounced atop the covers, jolted back and forth by the sheer force of Vanitas’s thrusts. Good…good, fuck, fuck, it felt so good-! His butt felt like it was melting! It hurt, it still hurt but that pain was mingling with the pleasure, creating a bizarre sensation that made his head spin. More…more…more, fuck, he wanted more! He…he wanted to cum! The pressure in his belly was becoming unbearable! Cum! Cum! He wanted to cum already! 

Bending down to drag his tongue up the line of his back, gathering up a mouthful of sweat, Vanitas rammed his hips forward, burying the entirety of his length inside. His cock swelled up even bigger, forcing Ventus’s hole to stretch further. Ventus cried out sharply, a hard shudder wracking his body. There was a split moment of stillness then a flood of scalding hot cum was pouring into him. The dense fluid was so hot, it felt like he was being burned. His hips arched up off the bed, grinding against Vanitas’s pubic bone. His toes curled. A howling wail came rushing out of his mouth. He was right there, right fucking there but he…he still couldn’t cum! Vanitas’s heart speared through him, filling him up from his butt to his throat. Good-! Good-! The intensity of this pleasure was almost terrifying but why, why couldn’t he cum?! 

Before Vanitas had finished cumming, he grabbed Ventus’s hips, roughly throwing him over onto his back. Slipping his hands underneath his bent knees, he shoved his legs up to Ventus’s chest. Bending down to smash his lips against Ventus’s in a rough kiss, he continued pounding into him, pushing his seed even deeper inside him. Squealing into his mouth, tears streaming down his cheeks, Ventus tried to angle and wiggle his hips to get Vanitas’s cock to hit one of his sweet spots in the desperate hope that might be enough to finally push him over the edge but even when he did finally manage that – nearly knocking himself out from that blazing explosion of pleasure – it still didn’t do the trick. He continued to hang on with one finger to that edge, right there, right fucking there, so close that he could fucking weep but unable to let go, unable to get that release. Why…why couldn’t he cum? Could he really not until Vanitas told him he could? What kind of sense did that make?! None, that was the answer – he shouldn’t be able to prevent him from cumming just by telling him he couldn’t. This…it was torture! He couldn’t stand it! It hurt, it hurt, it hurt! He wanted to cum! He needed to cum! 

“Please-!” Ventus choked out when Vanitas broke the kiss. “Please-!”

Dragging his tongue across Ventus’s lips, Vanitas asked again, “Who do you belong to?”

“I don’t belong to anyone!” Ventus wailed, still not understanding the question. Was Vanitas implying he belonged to some gang or something? He didn’t get it at all! 

Brows lowering, a spark of rage igniting in those bright golden eyes, Vanitas wrapped his arms around Ventus’s midsection. He dropped backwards, plopping down onto his butt and yanked Ventus into his lap. A howl rippled out of his gasping mouth as Vanitas’s cock sunk even deeper inside him. Stars burst in front of his eyes. He sobbed bitterly, his head falling backwards. His cock-! His cock was going to burst-! Vanitas’s cock was buried so deeply inside him, he could feel it slamming against the underside of his belly. The intense heat of his seed and cock had spread through his entire body, setting every nerve alight. Vanitas nipped and licked at his throat, moaning softly as he pounded up into him. Bad…this was bad…he…he might just get addicted to this incredible penis. No other guy he’d ever been with had been able to make him feel like this. This cock…it was going to drive him insane. Good…so fucking good – even as the pain of not being able to cum grew until he was ready to hand over anything Vanitas asked for if it just meant he could finally be allowed to orgasm…he still wanted more. He wanted that monstrous cock to fuck him even more! 

“Just say it already.” Vanitas growled, nipping at the stretch of skin over his thundering pulse. 

“S-Say…what?” Ventus gasped.

“How dense are you?” Vanitas snarled. Raising one of his arms, he grabbed a handful of Ventus’s hair and yanked him down so his face was smooshed into his armpit. That intensely masculine smell became even stronger. A strong wave of dizziness crashed over him. His tongue was out of his mouth before he realized what he was doing. Dragging his tongue through the thick hair, he shuddered a delicious saltiness coated his taste buds. He distantly heard Vanitas chuckle with obvious satisfaction. He released his hold on Ventus’s hair in favor of slipping down to his chest, smoothing his hand across his pecs before taking one of his nipples between his fingers and gave it a hard pinch. Ventus’s hips bucked. He moaned loudly into Vanitas’s pit. Greedily sucking in lungfuls of that gorgeous scent, Ventus licked and lapped at his sweaty skin, swallowing down all of his taste that he could get. More…more, more…he wanted more…he wanted to cum but…what if cumming meant that this would be over? He…he didn’t want it to be over yet. 

Suddenly, Vanitas shoved him back down onto the mattress. Grinning widely, his golden eyes gleaming with that same mischievous, almost cruel amusement from before, Vanitas began to shallowly pump his hips, keeping the majority of his cock buried deep inside to really mess him up. Choking out a ragged cry, his hips bucking in time with Vanitas’s thrusts, Ventus tugged uselessly at his restraints, staring longing at Vanitas’s chest. Touch…he wanted to touch! Brushing his fingers through Ventus’s sweat drenched hair, Vanitas slowly lowered himself down until their chests were pressed flush together. The heat that their bodies were generating was sweltering. Every breath he pulled in was laced with sex and Vanitas’s scent. If his heart beat any faster, it was going to fail from over-exertion. Not enough…it wasn’t nearly enough…he wanted more…he wanted so much more! 

Pressing a firm kiss to the corner of his mouth, Vanitas rasped, “Since you want to be difficult, I’ll fuck you all night until you get it through that thick skull.”

“G…get what?” Ventus gasped. 

“Are you just stupid or are you intentionally trying to piss me off?” 

“I don’t get it-!” Ventus grunted, a hard tremble rushing through his legs when Vanitas angled his thrust just right to slam the head of his cock against that one little spot that made him see universes burst to life. 

“Well,” Vanitas pushed up onto his elbows, smiling devilishly, “you’ll understand by the time I’m done with you. Try not to pass out until you’ve done as you’re told. Now, be a good boy and satisfy me for the rest of the night.”

-

How could someone have so much stamina? Lying face down on the bed, his cheek smooshed to the rumpled sheet, staring vacantly at the dim light beginning to seep through the heavy curtains hanging over a nearby window, Ventus shuddered and gasped weakly as Vanitas slammed his hips forward, moaned softly and came again, adding what had to be his twentieth load into him – not that he knew for sure. He had lost count around the fifth or sixth time he came inside him. This man’s energy was admirable and terrifying. No one should be able to keep an erection for that long, though Ventus was also still rock hard. He, unlike Vanitas, still hadn’t cum once. His head felt so funny. His penis was a mass of swollen, throbbing, aching heat. It felt like there were cracks in his consciousness, created and worsened by each hard pound of Vanitas’s hips. He was far beyond the point of not being able to take it anymore. If he had the energy, he would’ve been screaming but there was no strength left in his body. He was a ragdoll in Vanitas’s hands, rolled over and moved about as he pleased, his limbs flopping uselessly as he was arranged into whatever position Vanitas wanted. The ropes were gone – he couldn’t remember when Vanitas removed him but as he pushed him back over onto his back. Those bright golden eyes filled up his vision. A fresh bloom of heat blossomed in the center of his chest. Grinning widely, his handsome face flushed a gorgeous shade of red, Vanitas leaned down to press a sweet kiss to his lips. The pace of his hips slowed down – sliding in and out of his cock at a speed that made him feel every single inch of that monstrous cock. Ventus whimpered. He had cried himself out a long while ago but as the pleasure abruptly ramped up as that thick length gliding along his overstimulated insides, he managed to squeeze out a couple more tears. Cum…cum, cum, cum, he wanted to cum…if…if he couldn’t cum soon, he really was going to break…

“Who do you belong to?” Vanitas breathed against his lips, those bright golden eyes watching him closely. 

Ventus stared hazily up at him. Who…who did he belong to? No one…he didn’t belong to anyone…right? No…no, that wasn’t right. Maybe before he arrived here, he didn’t belong to anyone but now…that wasn’t true, was it? The moment he stepped into this house, that had changed. He was no longer his own person. He was no longer in possession of himself. Someone else owned him…someone he had loved and admired for so long, and now that he was finally in his arms, he couldn’t ever see himself trying to break free. Right here, this was where he was meant to be, where he was supposed to be. Who did he belong to?

“You.” Ventus whispered weakly. 

“Huh? I couldn’t hear you.”

“You.” Ventus said again, dredging up the last scraps of his energy to push out that word. “You…you, belong to…you.”

A wide, feral grin spread across Vanitas’s face. Grabbing Vanitas’s jaw in a painfully tight grip, he lunged forward to claim his mouth in a crushing, possessive kiss. Biting down hard on his bottom lip, Vanitas stared him in the eye with those wildly burning eyes and snarled, “Cum.”

He broke. With a shrill, high pitched squeal, he shattered into a million pieces. Eyes rolling back into his head, tongue lewdly lolling outside of his mouth, his back arching into such a severe arch, it was only by a miracle that his spine didn’t snap in half, Ventus’s came. A torrent of thick, heavy cum came pouring out of his cock, splattering all over his and Vanitas’s stomachs. White washed across his vision. A spear of pleasure – devastatingly strong, overwhelmingly intense – pierced through his mind, rushing throughout the rest of his body in a tidal wave of scalding hot ecstasy. Nothing…nothing compared to this. This ecstasy…it was beyond human, beyond comprehension. He could feel his mind, his body being rewritten – changed so that he couldn’t live without this pleasure, without this heat, without Vanitas. Unlike his normal orgasms, which usually faded away within a couple of seconds, this one kept going, pushing higher and higher until he was howling at the top of his lungs. His hips violently bucked. His heels dug into the mattress, using that leverage to force his hips up even higher. Laughing low in his throat, Vanitas kept fucking him as he came, going right back to that fierce pace. 

“That’s right.” He snarled into Ventus’s ear, “You’re mine. You’re mine! I won’t let anyone else have you, got that?! Try to take it back and I’ll fuck you until all you can think about is my cock, until you can’t stand to go a single second without my cock inside you! Got it? Huh, got it?!”

“YES!” Ventus screamed raggedly. Drool ran down his face. He couldn’t see beyond the white. Even as his mind was threatening to shut down from this constant, almost excruciating ecstasy, he still understood that every word Vanitas said was true. He was his…there was no escaping that. He might’ve stood a chance if he had made a run for it when Vanitas first exposed himself but the moment he fell into temptation, that moment he had that first taste, he was done for. He belonged to him, and nothing would change that. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the pleasure…it didn’t fade but it loosened its hold on him for long enough to allow him to slip into a restful, blissful unconsciousness. Before he fully faded away, he heard Vanitas chuckle, and felt his firm lips press a firm kiss to his sloppy cheek, “You and I will have so much fun together. I’ll show you that humanity isn’t worth it. Trust me, you’ll be so much happier as a demon.”

There was no time to ponder the meaning of those words. Even if there had been, his brain could hardly register what any of that meant, let alone that the time and effort to closely analyze one thing. He slipped off into the wonderful unknown, more thoroughly sated than he could ever remember being. 

-

Something warm and sticky was around his neck. Blinking blearily in the low light, Ventus slowly raised his head. For a few moments, he couldn’t comprehend where he was. This certainly wasn’t the bedroom in his small, shit hole apartment. Way to nice and extravagant. It was only when he looked down at the floor to see his clothes strewn about that he remembered just what had transpired yesterday. Shooting up, Ventus frantically looked around the room. Vanitas was nowhere to be seen. He had been left alone – which was more a blessing than a curse in that moment. Pushing his fingers through his hair, Ventus let out a long, shaky breath. He…he had been fucked into oblivion by his celebrity crush. That wasn’t something many people could boast about. That…that had to have been the best fuck of his life. The pleasure was still clinging to him…no, no, it was more than that. The longer he was awake, the more it came to his realization that the pleasure wasn’t just still hanging around, he was still burning with it. Despite having been fucked for hours yesterday, his energy levels were at an unprecedented high. He was a morning person but even this was far beyond how he usually felt. Going and running a marathon didn’t feel out of the question for him. 

Blinking rapidly, Ventus pulled away the covers to reveal that his cock, despite having been thoroughly depleted by his encounter with Vanitas before, was standing straight up, twitching with obvious impatience for round number 2. On top of that, his hole felt…empty. Once he realized that, he couldn’t stop feeling it. There was an emptiness, a hollowness in his belly…like he was just waiting to be filled up with something. Didn’t need to second guess what he wanted. Ventus dropped the covers back over his erection. What was wrong with him? He’d had some pretty good fucks in the past but none had left him feeling like this. Though, he supposed he couldn’t really compare anything he had done in the past to what had happened last night. Vanitas…he was on a whole other level. None of the guys he had been with before couldn’t come close to comparing. They weren’t even in the same universe, the same reality. Perhaps that was why? 

Before he had time to really think it through, the doors to the bedroom opened. Vanitas stepped through, wearing not a single thing. It was a little shameful but Ventus’s gaze immediately dropped to his cock. To his shock, Vanitas was fully erect. It was one thing for him to be hard but considering how many times Vanitas had cum last night, that didn’t seem like it should be possible. 

“Oh good, you’re awake.” Vanitas said with a snarling grin, “About time. Do you know how long you’ve kept me waiting?”

“What time is it?” Ventus asked, just barely managing to tear his gaze away from Vanitas’s cock. His mouth was watering. His hole and cock were twitching. That sensation of emptiness was becoming even worse the closer Vanitas got to him. As he neared the bed, he brought with him a wave of that intoxicating scent. Ventus sucked it in greedily, a flush of heat pouring into his cheeks. 

“Nearly eight.” 

Ventus stared at him for a moment then his eyes widened in horror. Crap-! He had gotten so wrapped up in everything else, he’d completely forgotten about his job! Throwing the covers back off him, he made to scramble to his feet but Vanitas grabbed hold of his arms, easily pinning him down to the bed. 

“What’re you doing?” Ventus asked, struggling against his hold, “I’ve got work, lemme go!”

“You’re not going anywhere.” Vanitas’s grin grew, “You’re my pet now.”

“…pet? What do you-“

His words were cut off by a startled yelp. With that feral grin plastered across his face, Vanitas dragged him off the bed, forcing him down onto the floor. His knees banging against the smooth wood. He opened his mouth to cry out. One of Vanitas’s hands grabbed a handful of his hair, keeping his head in place as he lead the massive, bulbous head of his cock to Ventus’s open mouth, roughly shoving it all the way inside. A fresh blast of mind numbing pleasure rocketed out from his crotch. Ventus began to suck without thought, grabbing onto Vanitas’s hips. His mind went completely blank. All thoughts of needing to get to his job were crushed underneath the immense pleasure. 

“Humans are so silly.” Vanitas laughed huskily, “And so unfortunate…you’re so cute, so strong…and so easy to break. Took hardly nothing at all to get you to agree to be mine. I could’ve gone on for months. Another demon might have lasted longer but that’s the beauty of humans. You break so very easily. A little taste of pleasure and submit without complaint. And now,” one of Vanitas’s hands slipped underneath Ventus’s jaw, tilting his head back so he was looking into those brightly burning golden eyes – it took him a couple of moments to realize that Vanitas’s eyes…they were glowing, “you’re my pet for all eternity. It took me a long time to find one that I would be happy playing with until time itself run out so consider it a compliment that I’ve taken you as my own.”

His hand slid down further, brushing over the warm, wet thing around Ventus’s neck, “Be happy that I deemed you worthy enough to bear my mark. This is a very special collar – no other human can see it but the demons you’ll encounter over the eons that you’ll serve as my toy will be able to. They will see it and understand that you…you, my adorable, precious pet, you are mine.”

Ventus stared hazily up at him. His muddled mind couldn’t make high or low of any of this…but he didn’t care. It felt so good, it felt so incredibly good-! That pleasure, this heat…more…more, more, more! He wanted to drown in it! He wanted to be fucked by this man, this…this demon for the rest of eternity! A happy moan rippled out of his chest. Laughing low in his throat, Vanitas yanked him backwards, throwing him back against the bed. In a swift, graceful movement, he pulled him up off the ground, spun him around, grabbed hold of his hips and buried that immense length inside of him. Unlike the previous night, Ventus came right away, squealing happily as he sprayed the bed with heavy ropes of cum. Sharp teeth nipped at his earlobe. 

“My beautiful little pet,” Vanitas whispered into his ear, “work hard to satisfy me for the rest of eternity.”

“Yes!” Ventus wailed, slamming his butt back against Vanitas to drive his cock in even deeper. His jobs, his life before now…none of that mattered to him. All he cared about was the mass of incredible heat moving inside of him, and his newfound duty to satisfy, to please his Master.


End file.
